fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pearlorette
Pearlorette is a spin-off series about different relationships and their ups and downs and the many flaws that go along with that. You will mainly meet Pearl and how her relationships affect her and her life. The twist in the show is that everyone is connected somehow. Characters List *'Pearl Krabs '''is confused about her life. You will get the chance to meet who her sister is and who her ex was. Once you read on, you will meet someone who comes into her life and changes that. *'SpongeBob SquarePants is the person in the show who comes and cheers you up. He is always there when you need him. You will also see he too has his own ups and downs. *'Brad '''has gone through a lot of relationships and in all of them, there have been nothing but flaws. Just when he thinks he has found the one, well...he hasn't. What he doesn't know is that opening up his heart to just one more person makes all the difference. *'Elizabeth is the only one in the episode who hasn't dated anyone...yet. What she doesn't know is that she is in for a long lasting love she didn't know was coming. *'Jennifer' is the bad girl in the show also known as the princess in the show. She is always right there to grab or steel either a boyfriend or wanting to get the newest items that come her way. *'Jason' is the bad boy in the show,pretty much similar to Jennifer.Always wanting to grab anything in his reach. *'Andrew' is the geek in the show. He is always there either collecting gadgets or remoldeling them. Not much of a romantic more like a hopeless romantic. Will there be someone to come into his life? *'Nikki' is the second guesser in the show. She just can't make up her mind which causes a lot of problems in her relationships. Who will she ever pick? *'Ryan' is the person in charge of the company, Money Bags, and thinks he owns everyone and everything. You will see how that trait affects not only him but his relationships as well. *'Charlotte' is the diva of the show and is always around the corner waiting to start an argument. Awards Moar Award Pearlorette.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off series! Krabby Patty Award.jpg Pearlorette Honorary Award.png|This series won the only MMXII Spin-Off Honorary Mention Award! CoralAward.png|Totally Coral Award! Patrick Approved Award 16.png|This series has been Patrick Approved! :D Best_PG_Spin-Off.png|Winner of the New Year's Awards "Best PG Spin-Off Award" Workers *KaRRotBuddy4 - Creator, Writer, Director, Title Card Creator *IHeartSpongeBob - Supervising Producer, Script Editor, Editor *Chrisvader1234 - Title Card Creator, Editor *MrScience12 - Supervising Producer, Title Card Creator, Editor Episode List Poll How do you like the show? Like it Like it but needs more action Enough action Needs to be longer and go slower with revealing information Other What other spin-off would you want to see in a crossover with Pearlorette? SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show The New Adventures of the IJLSA The Squidward Files Leader Plankton! Absorbent Days Bikini Bottom University Is Pearlorette entertaining? Yes No Did you like Broken Hearts and Broken Bones? Yes No Category:Pearlorette Category:Spin-offs